Patriarca crime family
The Patriarca crime family, also known as the New England crime family, is an American Mafia crime family based in New England. The crime family has two distinct factions: one active in Providence, Rhode Island and the other in Boston, Massachusetts. History Early years Before prohibition began two separate Mafia families emerged in New England, one based in Boston, Massachusetts and the other based in Providence, Rhode Island.Capeci, pp.69-71 The Boston crime family was founded in 1916 by Gaspare Messina.Puleo pp.157DeVico pp.124-127 In 1917, Frank Morelli formed the Providence crime family.Mark Silverman "Rogue Mobster" excerpt Crimemagazine.com Retrieved on 05-09-2012 Morelli went on to control bootlegging and gambling operations in Providence, Rhode Island, Maine and Connecticut.Ford pp.38 In 1924, Gaspare Messina stepped down as Boston's Mafia boss assuming a businessman's role while working with Frank Cucchiara and Paolo Pagnotta from a grocery store on Prince Street in Boston's North End.Ford, pp.59-60 During this time a Mafia power struggle ensued in Boston as rival gangs fought for loan sharking, illegal gambling and bootlegging rackets. Filippo Buccola, a mobster from Boston's East side became the boss of the Boston crime family. In December 1930 or early 1931 a Mafia meeting was held and Gaspare Messina was elected the temporary capo dei capi of the American Mafia.Critchley, pp.184 Messina retired from Mafia affairs in the early 1930s, and died in June 1957 in his Somerville, Massachusetts home.Critchley pp.231 During the early 1930s Buccola along with his underboss Joseph Lombardo, a mobster from Boston's North side battled other ethnic gangs for territory. In December 1931, Lombardo had Frank Wallace the boss of South Boston's Irish Gustin Gang murdered.Ford, pp.50-51 Then in 1932, Frank Morelli merged his Providence family with Buccola's Boston family forming the New England crime family. Buccola would rule as boss of the New England crime family from East Boston as he continued to have his competition murdered. He then had the boss of Boston's Jewish mob Charles Solomon murdered leaving him as the most powerful gangster in Boston. On April 27, 1952 Buccola held a party in Johnston, Rhode Island celebrating his retirement and Raymond Patriarca ascension to boss of the New England crime family. Buccola retired to Sicily in 1954, and ran a chicken farm, he died in 1987 of natural causes at the age of 101. Patriarca era In 1954, Raymond Patriarca made drastic changes in the family, the biggest being moving the family's base of operations to Providence, Rhode Island. He ran his family from the National Cigarette Service Company and Coin-O-Matic Distributors, a vending machine and pinball business on Atwells Avenue in the Federal Hill neighborhood of Providence. The business was known to family members as "The Office." Patriarca was a strict and ruthless leader. He successfully ran his crime family for decades. He made it clear that other crime families were not permitted to operate in New England, and was also skilled at warding off police and maintaining a low profile and thus received little hindrance from law enforcement. The family ventured into new rackets such as pornography and narcotics, though mob informer Vincent Teresa insisted that Patriarca forbade the family to deal in drugs. During his reign as boss, Patriarca formed strong relationships with the New York Genovese and Colombo crime families.Morelli, pp.74 Patriarca worked with the Genovese family and decided that dividing line between the New York families and his family would be the Connecticut River. The New England crime family would control organized crime in Worcester and Boston, as well as the state of Maine while the Genovese family would control organized crime in Hartford, Springfield, and Albany. Patriarca's long-time underboss, Enrico Tameleo, was even a member of New York's Bonanno crime family. In addition to having close ties to the powerful New York Mafia, Patriarca was also on the Mafia's ruling commission and had investments in two Las Vegas casinos. Another of Patriarca's underbosses was Gennaro "Jerry" Angiulo. Angiulo was involved in the numbers racket in Boston, and was being shaken down by rival mobsters because he was not a "made" member. Angiulo solved this problem by paying Patriarca $50,000 and agreeing to pay him $100,000 a year to become a made member of the family. Angiulo was based in Boston and gained complete control of gambling in the city. The Apalachin Meeting and aftermath In 1957, more than 60 of the country's most powerful crime bosses met in Apalachin, a hamlet in upstate New York. The meeting was attended by powerful organized crime figures, such as Joe Bonanno, Carlo Gambino, and Vito Genovese. Raymond Patriarca was also in attendance, and was subsequently arrested with all of the other attenders. The Apalachin Meeting drew a lot of attention to Patriarca from the press, the public, and law enforcement. The situation became worse for Patriarca and his family in 1961, when Robert F. Kennedy became Attorney General and began an assault on organized crime. Law enforcement agencies worked to develop informers within the mob and finally succeeded in 1966 when Joe Barboza, a hit man for the Patriarca family who claimed to have killed 26 people, was arrested on a concealed weapons charge. Barboza became concerned when Patriarca did not raise his bail and two of his friends were killed for trying to do so. Barboza became an informant not long after, and in 1967, Patriarca and Enrico Tameleo were indicted for the murder of Providence bookmaker, Willie Marfeo. Patriarca was convicted and began serving time in 1969. While Patriarca was in prison, Angiulo served as acting boss. Patriarca was released in 1974 and resumed control of the family. Patriarca was plagued by law enforcement for the rest of his life, and was charged numerous times for a variety of crimes until his death in 1984. In 1978, Vinnie Teresa testified that Patriarca had participated in a 1960 attempt by the Central Intelligence Agency to kill Fidel Castro that was never carried out. In 1983, Patriarca was charged with the murder of Raymond Curcio, and in 1984, he was arrested for the murder of Robert Candos, whom Patriarca believed was an informant. Raymond "Il Patrone" Patriarca died of a heart attack, aged 76, on July 11, 1984. Decline After Patriarca's death, the New England Mafia began a long period of decline, resulting from both legal prosecution and internal violence. After Patriarca's death, Jerry Angiulo attempted to take over as boss, despite being in jail. However, Larry Zannino, the family's top lieutenant, backed Patriarca's son, Raymond Patriarca Jr. for the position. The National Commission approved Patriarca Jr.'s ascendancy to leadership and his position was confirmed. Zannino was made consigliere, but he was sentenced to thirty years in prison in 1987. Gennaro Angiulo was sentenced to 45 years in prison for racketeering charges. Other senior members died, such as Henry Tameleo and Francesco Intiso, and William Grasso then filled in as underboss because of the younger Patriarca’s weak leadership. Some law enforcers believed that Grasso was actually in charge, but these rumors ended when Grasso was found dead in June 1989. Nicholas Bianco then took over the family's Providence operations. On March 26, 1990, Raymond Patriarca Jr. and 20 other family members and associates were indicted on numerous racketeering, extortion, narcotics, gambling, and murder charges, including underboss Bianco, consigliere Joseph Russo, and lieutenants Biagio Digiacomo, Vincent Ferrara, Matthew Gugleilmetti, Joseph A. Tiberi Sr., Dennis Lepore, and Robert Carozza. The arrests were described as "the most sweeping attack ever launched on a single organized crime family." One of the most damaging pieces of evidence was a tape recording of a Mafia induction ceremony, at which 13 Mafiosi were present. Because of this embarrassment, Patriarca was replaced as boss by Bianco, who maintained a very low profile. However, in 1991, Bianco was sentenced to 11 years in prison, while eight other family members were convicted of Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt Organizations Act (RICO) charges. Bianco died in prison in 1994. Patriarca was sentenced to 8 years in prison in 1992 after pleading guilty to racketeering charges. On January 6, 1992, all of the defendants in the RICO trial pled guilty and received lengthy sentences and large fines. In 1993, 26 others were indicted and convicted for running a bookmaking operation. Internal warfare Frank Salemme took over the family after the trials and moved the family's base back to Boston. Salemme's ascension to the position of boss, however, sparked tensions among family factions. In 1991 and 1992, six mob-related killings resulted from internal family violence. The war between Salemme and a crew of renegade mobsters continued for several years, with murders of more mob associates piling up all over Massachusetts until 1996. In January 1995, Salemme was indicted along with Stephen Flemmi and James "Whitey" Bulger on extortion and racketeering charges. Salemme discovered through court documents that his close allies Flemmi and Bulger were longtime FBI informants. Bulger's friend Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) agent John Connolly, let him run his criminal operations with impunity for informing on the Patriarca family. After Frank Salemme's was imprisoned a renegade faction led by Robert F. Carrozza, Anthony Ciampi, and Michael P. Romano, Sr. waged war on the Salemme loyalists. In April 1997, the FBI indicted 15 members of the renegade faction including Robert F. Carrozza, Anthony Ciampi, Michael P. Romano, Sr., Paul A. DeCologero, Anthony Allan Diaz, Vincent Michael Marino, John J. Patti III, Enrico M. Ponzo, Christopher Puopolo, Eugene A. Rida, Jr., Nazzaro Ralph Scarpa, John M. Arciero, Leo M. Boffoli, Sean Thomas Cote, and Mark F. Spisak.Fifteen Indicted on April 8, 1997 The grand jury testimony that resulted in the indictments was dominated by Sean Thomas Cote, who was the first of four indicted members to turn government witness. When the verdict for the trial returned, the jury acquitted the defendants of most charges and was deadlocked on murder and racketeering charges. While a second trial was underway, several of the defendants, including Anthony Ciampi and Eugene Rida, changed their pleas to guilty. On December 9, 1999, Salemme pled guilty to racketeering charges and on February 23, 2000 was sentenced to eleven years in prison. In early 2001, Salemme agreed to testify against Flemmi and Bulger. Current status The New England crime family is estimated to have about 30 made members controlling influence in the New England area especially in the cities of Boston and Providence. In recent years the family has been hit with several FBI RICO indictments and two captains Mark Rossetti and Robert DeLuca have become government informants. The current boss of the family is Peter "chief crazy horse" Limone, who took over in 2009. Limone was arrested in 2009 and charged with racketeering, on July 1, 2010 he was given a suspended sentence. On January 19, 2011 retired boss Luigi "Baby Shacks" Manocchio was arrested in Fort Lauderdale, Florida and was charged with extortion and conspiracy. Manocchio had stepped down as boss in 2009, after the FBI began investigating two strip clubs the "Cadillac Lounge" and the "Satin Doll" in late 2008. In February 2012, Manocchio agreed to plead guilty and was sentenced on May 11, 2012 to 5½ years in prison for extortion. Anthony DiNunzio became the "acting boss" in late 2009, after boss Peter Limone was arrested. In 2010, DiNunzio extorted Rhode Island strip clubs with members of the Gambino crime family. On April 25, 2012 "acting boss" Anthony L. DiNunzio was arrested and charged with racketeering and extortion. Current family members Administration *'Boss' – Peter "chief crazy horse" Limone: the current boss. In 2001, Limone was released from prison after serving 33 years for a murder he didn't commit. Limone later won a $26 million dollar judgment for his wrongful conviction. Limone operating from Boston served as the family's consigiere before 2009 when he was promoted to boss. In 2009, he was arrested on gambling charges, in 2010 he was given a suspended sentence. *'Acting Boss' – Anthony L. DiNunzio: became acting boss in 2009. DiNunzio operates from Boston's North End and is the younger brother to Carmen DiNunzio. He was arrested on April 25, 2012 and was charged with racketeering and extortion. DiNunzio is currently awaiting trial and is being held without bail in the Wyatt Detention Center in Central Falls. *'Underboss' – Carmen S. "the Cheese Man" DiNunzio: the current underboss. DiNunzio a Boston mobster was indicted in 2008 on corruption charges stemming from an undercover operation. In 2009, he pled guilty to bribery charges and on September 24, 2009 was sentenced to six years in prison. Historical leadership Boss (official and acting) *1916–1924: Gaspare Messina – boss of the "Boston family", stepped down, died in 1957 *1917–1932: Frank "Butsey" Morelli – boss of the "Providence family", stepped down, became underboss *1924–1954: Filippo "Phil" Buccola – boss of the "Boston family", united both families in 1932, retired, died in 1987 *1954–1984: Raymond L.S. Patriarca Sr. – Providence leader, died on July 11, 1984 *1984–1991: Raymond "Junior" Patriarca Jr. – Providence leader, took over after his father's death, stepped down in 1991 *1991–1991: Nicholas "Nicky" Bianco – Providence leader, imprisoned on December 28, 1991 and died on December 14, 1994 *1991–1996: Frank "Cadillac Frank" Salemme – Boston leader, jailed in 1995, defected **''Acting'' 1995–1996: John "Jackie" Salemme – Boston leader; Frank Salemme's brother; jailed *1996–2009: Luigi "Baby Shacks" Manocchio – Providence leader, stepped down, imprisoned *2009–present: Peter "chief crazy horse" Limone – Boston leader, imprisoned **''Acting'' 2009–present: Anthony L. DiNunzio – Boston leader, arrested on April 25, 2012 Underboss (official and acting) *c. 1920–1932: Joseph "J.L." Lombardo – Boston family underboss, became consigliere *1932–1947: Frank "Butsey" Morelli – Providence faction, retired *1947–1954: Raymond L.S. Patriarca Sr. – Providence faction, promoted to boss *1954–1968: Enrico "Henry the Referee" Tameleo – Boston faction, imprisoned, died 1985 *1968–1984: Gennaro "Jerry" Anguilo – Boston faction, imprisoned 1983, died 2009 *1984–1985: Francesco "Paul" Intiso – died *1985–1989: William P. "the Wild Man" Grasso – Connecticut mobster, murdered *1989–1991: Nicholas "Nicky" Bianco – Providence faction, promoted to boss *1991–1991: Frank "Cadillac Frank" Salemme – Boston faction, promoted to boss *1991–1996: Robert Deluca – Providence faction, imprisoned **''Acting'' 1996: Luigi "Baby Shacks" Manocchio – Providence faction, promoted to boss *1996–2004: Alexander Santoro "Sonny Boy" Rizzo – Boston faction, imprisoned 1995– June 12, 1998 *2004–present: Carmen S. "the Cheese Man" DiNunzio – Boston faction, imprisoned 2008–present **''Acting'' 2008–2009: Peter "chief crazy horse" Limone – Boston faction, promoted to boss Consigliere (official and acting) *1932–1954: Joseph "J.L." Lombardo – Boston faction, retired, died on July 17, 1969 *1954–1976: Frank "the Cheeseman" Cucchiara – Boston faction, committed suicide on January 23, 1976 *1976–1984: Nicolo "Nicky" Angiulo – Boston faction, demoted, died 1987 *1984–1987: Ilario "Larry Baiona" Zannino – Boston faction, imprisoned, died 1996 *1987–1992: Joseph "J.R." Russo – Boston faction, imprisoned 1990, died 1998 *1992–1998: Charles "Cue Ball" Quintana – Boston faction, imprisoned *1998–2002: Rocco "Shaky" Argenti – Providence faction, died *2003–2009: Peter "chief crazy horse" Limone – Boston faction, promoted to acting underboss Notes References *Capeci, Jerry. The Complete Idiot's Guide to the Mafia. Indianapolis: Alpha Books, 2002. ISBN 0-02-864225-2. *Critchley, David. The origin of organized crime in America: the New York City mafia, 1891–1931. Routlege Publishing, 2009. ISBN 0415990300. *DeVico, Peter J. The Mafia Made Easy: The Anatomy and Culture of La Cosa Nostra. Tate Publishing, 2007. ISBN 1602472548. *Ford, Beverly and Schorow, Stephanie. The Boston Mob Guide: Hit Men, Hoodlums & Hideouts. The History Press, 2011. ISBN 9781-60949-4209. *Morelli, Rocco. Forgetta 'Bout It. Bridge-Logos Foundation, 2007. ISBN 0882703234 *Puleo, Stephen. The Boston Italians: A Story of Pride, Perseverance, and Paesani, from the Years of the Great Immigration to the Present Day. Beacon Press, 2007. ISBN 978-0-8070-5036-1. *Silverman, Mark. Rogue Mobster: The Untold Story of Mark Silverman and the New England Mafia. Strategic Media Books, 2012. ISBN 984233385. External links * The American Mafia – New England Crime Bosses * Americanmafia.com – Providence Mafia * Americanmafia.com – Boston Mafia * American Gangland:Patriarca Crime Family Category:Patriarca crime family Category:Italian-American crime families Category:Culture of Boston, Massachusetts Category:Culture of Providence, Rhode Island Category:Families from Massachusetts fr:Famille Patriarca it:Patriarca (famiglia) pl:Rodzina Patriarca (mafia) ru:Семья Патриарка